Rebecca Pine
Rebecca Pine is one of the main characters and a survivor of the dome in CBS' Under the Dome. Rebecca is pressured into opening the school, and causes some heat for Big Jim, but also works with him. She also brings a science perspective into the show. Before the Dome Rebecca was a high school science teacher at the local high school. Joe McAlister was one of her students, another was Angie McAlister which Rebecca mentions at her funeral that she had always liked her. When Rebecca was eight years old, her mother died suddenly while riding bikes with her, an event that had a lasting effect on her. Under the Dome Season 2 "Heads Will Roll" Rebecca catches Barbie breaking into her truck and holds him at gunpoint. Barbie takes the gun from Rebecca, but then gives it back to show her she can trust him. Rebecca comes up with an idea to demagnetize the dome by using the radio tower as a giant magnet, but she is knocked unconscious by the dome's pulses. Later, after she awakens, she tries to talk to Big Jim about their food supply, but Big Jim tells her they will talk tomorrow. "Infestation" "Force Majeure" Julia becomes angry when she finds out about Rebecca's plan to reduce the population. Rebecca is driving with Big Jim when they crash. Lyle appears, drags Big Jim out of the vehicle and drives off with her. He collects some of the red acidic rain, and uses it to torture Rebecca into believing in Jesus Christ. He is distracted when Julia, Sam, and Junior find them. Rebecca unties the rope that bound her hands and then throws the bowl of acidic rain into Lyle's face, severely burning him. "Revelation" Rebecca pays a visit to a farm, where a pig has died from the H1N1 virus. While the farmer is getting a wheelbarrow, Rebecca take a sample of the virus. She steals Big Jim's access card and breaks into the lab, where she tests the virus. She implores Big Jim to use the virus to determine who is strong enough to survive it. Rebecca gives Big Jim a container, claiming it has the virus in it, but she knows Big Jim can't go through with it, so she takes the real virus to the church and plans to infect the "holy" water. Rebecca has a change of heart when she learns the virus has grown stronger. She leaves the church and Julia catches up with her. Rebecca is arrested and put in a cell with Big Jim. "Reconciliation" Rebecca and Big Jim are put on trial before a restless town. As confusion ensues, Wendell rushed at Big Jim and sheriff Phil Bushey to shoot him. Rebecca tries to stop the bleeding, but Wendell dies. As Rebecca is cleaning up, Julia berates her, causing Rebecca to cry, so Julia hands her a tissue. Rebecca tells Julia that Barbie had nothing to do with the plan to reduced the population. Julia has Big Jim and Rebecca released and encourages the tone to forgive them. Melanie Cross approaches Rebecca and asks if she can look at her and Joe McAlister's blood to see if they are different. "In the Dark" To be added "Going Home" Rebecca tries to help Julia hold into the rope as Barbie is attempting to investigate the darkness. The rope comes loose, and Barbie cuts the rope, so he doesn't pull Julia and Rebecca over the cliff. Rebecca comforts Julia and agrees not to tell he that's Barbie is "dead". Big Jim corners Rebecca at her house and bully's her into confessing that Barbie is dead. "Awakening" ''To be added" Appearances Category:Under the Dome Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive Category:Main Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Female Characters